


A titillating sense of imminent catastrophe

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a wee bit of PWP!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A titillating sense of imminent catastrophe

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[character: gene](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/character%3A%20gene), [character: sam](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/character%3A%20sam), [fic type: slash](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/fic%20type%3A%20slash), [genre: pwp](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/genre%3A%20pwp), [pairing: sam/gene](http://community.livejournal.com/lifein1973/tag/pairing%3A%20sam%2Fgene)  
  
---|---  
  
_  
**A titillating sense of imminent catastrophe, brown cortina, by basaltgrrl**   
_   


Title: A titillating sense of imminent catastrophe  
Word Count: 541  
Characters: Sam/Gene  
Summary: just a wee bit of PWP!

Rather than working on several fics under progress I had this one come spilling forth (no pun intended) after it evolved and mutated in my brain.  Please let me know if it pleases and works, as I am a newcomer to the world of PWP and was never moved to write it before falling in love with the glory that is Sam/Gene.

 

 

They burst through the doors together, Gene grinning, actually showing teeth, Sam laughing out loud with excitement.

“I cannot believe that bullet missed you!” Sam says, a wild exultation in his eyes.

“Nor you.  With that spray he should have taken us both out.  No doubt wishes he was a better shot, now.”

“I felt it, I swear I felt it.”

They bounce down the first flight of stairs, still sharing glances of amused disbelief.  At the landing Sam takes a deep breath, casts his eyes up at the ceiling.

“You thanking god for his beneficence?”

“No.  Just looking for something that isn’t there.”  Sam forgets so easily that there are no surveillance cameras here, in this time.  He takes a step closer, gets a hand under the lapel of Gene’s jacket, pushes him against the wall.  Gene’s eyes go wide, as if this is a total shock to him.  Sam laughs then leans in for a kiss.  It lasts longer than either of them expects, as they feel each other’s textures, breath, beating hearts.

Sam drops to his knees and rips Gene’s fly open.  It’s such a sudden move that Gene’s efforts to stop him amount to nothing, but he does hiss, “You randy bastard, not here!  Anyone could come through those doors!”

Sam slaps his hands away, tugs at his y-fronts.  “Don’t care.  Don’t care, Gene, I just want—“ And he has Gene’s cock in his hand, all flush with the awareness of being alive, being here alive, and then he has Gene’s cock in his mouth.

Sam’s wanton expectation that he will be allowed to do this seems to have short-circuited Gene’s common sense; he lets it go on, watching as Sam’s eyes close and his breath comes shorter, his cheeks hollow out.  Sam is running his hands up Gene’s legs to grab his ass, trying to touch and fondle his balls through trousers.

And then Gene’s thrusting.  He can’t control, anymore, can’t dictate, but he can react.  He’s fucking Sam’s mouth, thrusting hard and trying to keep it shallow, but Sam has made himself into a vessel and he’s got one hand on Gene’s ass, trying to grab through the fabric, and one on the base of Gene’s cock and he’s doing nothing to slow Gene down.  Gene cradles Sam’s head with both hands and closes his eyes.

Nothing can slow Gene down.  He drives into Sam one more time and comes, choking a cry and hoping it didn’t carry.  He is glad no one has come through the doors yet, but even more glad that Sam did this, made this happen.  They should stop now.  This should—but Sam’s on his feet, reclaiming Gene’s mouth and driving his tongue in and sharing the bitter taste of Gene’s own come, and then he’s also ripping open his own flies.  Gene catches a glimpse of Sam’s cock, so red and hard, before Sam takes it in hand and jerks himself off.  He stands a little to the side of Gene, facing the wall.  Four quick, desperate thrusts and then he’s ejaculating against the white, peeling paint, moaning in Gene’s mouth.

“Alright you randy bugger, “Gene whispers.  “Zip up and let’s go.”

 


End file.
